


Nap time

by GrimmsterJ



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adalind to the rescue, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmsterJ/pseuds/GrimmsterJ
Summary: Rosalee and Monroe are completely wiped out from The Triplets. Adalind comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert & Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Nap time

**Nap time**

-/-/-/-/-/-

Nick peered at his phone, pushed it up against his ear, and said, "Monroe, you aren't making any sense. You have to use words."

He covered the microphone with his hand, turned to Adalind, and said, "Wow, Monroe is seriously wiped out. He's trying to tell me something, but I can't figure out what he's saying."

"Want me to give it a crack?" Adalind replied.

"Well, you are the champ at reading minds."

She stuck her tongue out and grinned, and said, "So, what am I thinking about, Mr. Grimm?"

He winked, and said, "Shoes."

"How did you know?" she said with a wink.

"Lucky guess. So, what am I thinking?"

She chuckled, ran her fingers up his neck, and whispered, "Mmmm, but not around the kids."

"Right as usual." He pinched her butt, kissed her, and slid the phone into her fingers. She put it to her ear while he kissed her neck. She quirked an eyebrow, put her hand over the receiver, and said, "Wow, he's really wiped out."

She squinted and focused, listening in silence, and said, "Yeah, his brain is completely fried. I think he's trying to tell you something about a clock, but he's not making any sense. Why don't you and Kelly bring Monroe over here, and get him to take a nap. I'll take Diana, and we'll go take care of Rosalee."

-/-/-/-/-/-

Adalind knocked on Monroe's door and waited. A minute later, the knob turned and the door banged shut. The door banged shut three more times, and muffled sobbing filtered out. She laid her fingertips against the door, focused, and thought, _Poor thing. She's so exhausted that she's trying to push the door open from the inside._

"Diana, can you help me with Mrs. Rosalee?"

"Ok, Mom."

Diana flashed her eyes purple and lifted her index finger slightly. She flicked her wrist and the locks clicked.

Adalind gently pushed the door open. Rosalee slid backwards, still slumped against the door, trying to push it open from the inside.

"Rosalee, I came over to help you with the triplets."

Rosalee slumped into Adalind's shoulder sobbing through bloodshot, black rimmed eyes, and mumbled.

Adalind petted Rosalee's matted hair. Her sweat pants were on backwards and her stained shirt was inside out. "Shhh, it will be fine. How many days have you been up?"

Rosalee's crying turned into quiet snore as she stood, leaning into Adalind's shoulder.

"Poor thing. Diana, can you help Mrs. Rosalee into bed while I get started on the triplets?"

Diana levitated the sleeping Rosalee up the stairs, floated her into bed, and laid a blanket over her.

Adalind found the triplets in the kitchen. "Looks like Rosalee just got you fed and changed, but you sure wore your mom out."

She took stock of the house and called Bud's wife. She trusted Phoebe to get the Eisbeiber women marching on diapers, wipes, formula, gas drops, and food.

Next, she surveyed the kitchen, scattered with dirty bottles, dishes, trash, and baby supplies. "Diana, can you take care of the laundry while I start out here?"

"Sure, Mom."

Diana stared at the washer and dryer, and flashed her eyes purple. The whole load of dried laundry floated up into the air, folded itself all at once, and zoomed every which way through the house, tucking itself away. The washed laundry lifted out of the washer, separated and untangled in the air, then snaked into the dryer, and started drying. Dirty rags, towels, and burp cloths wiggled out of every nook and cranny, and floated into the washing machine. Detergent poured itself in, and the washer started.

A giant swarm of bottles, spoons, jars, plates, and cups floated out of each room, into the kitchen, and stacked itself neatly by the sink.

A small cloud of microscopic gears, pins, and watch parts shook themselves out of the carpeting and couches, and settled into a plastic bowl.

Adalind rummaged around the bottom cabinets, exclaimed, "Rosalee? Three babies? How do you live without a dishwasher?" and called Bud.

An hour later, Bud was busy installing a dishwasher when his wife and ten other Eisbieber women streamed in with bags of baby supplies, food, and cleaning supplies.

They stood, mouths agape, as a vacuum cleaner, three mops and two dozen rags drove themselves over Rosalee's floors and windows while Adalind and Diana washed the countertops and stove. They laughed, pointed, elbowed eachother and went to work.

Six hours later, Rosalee wandered down stairs, rubbing her eyes, and found Phoebe, Adalind, and Diana bouncing and cooing her triplets. The house sparkled and the light scent of pine wafted through the air.

"Did you guys do all this?" Rosalee asked, "You didn't have to..."

Adalind supported baby Rosalind on her hip, and said, "Rosalee, you helped Nick and I so much. It's all we could do."

"Did I fall asleep?"

Adalind chuckled, "How many days have you been up?"

"I don't know. Everything ran together. It's Tuesday, right?"

"It's Friday."

Rosalee hugged and kissed each one of the babies.

"Where's Monroe?"

"He fell asleep in Nick's Land Cruiser. Nick said he's still asleep in the front seat, in our garage."

"We were both up all night, and all day yesterday, and the night before too. Every time we got one down, the other two woke up."

Adalind touched her arm, and said, "Hey, why don't you get a bath. I know that would feel good right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. We've got everything here."

Rosalee's face lit up. "You just don't know. I've been dreaming of a bath for three days. I can't smell anything besides spit up and diapers."

Adalind winked, and said, "Hurry up before we change our mind. Oh, and Bud brought you a dishwasher."

Rosalee wrapped Adalind in a hug, then Phoebe and Diana, and started crying.

The women hugged Rosalee again and shooed her back up the stairs for a hot bath, all by herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist a little family fluff one-shot with Rosalee.


End file.
